How Can I Not Love You
by QuistisTrepe-SeiferAlmasy
Summary: *Mitsui/OC* This is a songfic (How Can I Not Love You by Joy Enriquez) There is a girl named Rei that entered Mitsui's life. Mitsui loves her and she loves him too. But she falls for another person. She has to decide between the two. PLEASE R


As we all know, I, Mitsui Hisashi, am a former gangster. But now, I changed my ways already. I came back to playing basketball because I realized that I need it. Also, I have inspiration. This girl named Rei Shinomori. I can't help but notice her because she's one of a kind. She is a cheerleader in our school and at the same time, a member of the volleyball varsity. She's really beautiful. With a towering height of 5'10, and has long, straight, black, waist-length hair with blue highlights in it, cherry lips, and smooth, pale, but athletic-toned skin. Aside from being beautiful, she is also very kind. She is in first year high school (2 years younger than me) and we talk often. For a short moment, we became friends. We have a lot of similarities and differences but I have learned to cope up with her. I guess that's what being in love means. But, is it going to be one-sided love forever? That I don't know.  
Cannot touch, Cannot hold, Cannot be together  
  
Cannot love, Cannot kiss, Cannot love each other  
Yes, I love her. For a short time that we became close friends, I fell for her. But I feel uncertain. I don't know if the feeling is mutual. I'm afraid to tell her because she might not feel the same and avoid me and our friendship will be ruined. That's what I am to her right now. A friend. Well, she has a crush on Rukawa Kaede. She'd often ask me about Rukawa. I guess she wants to know him better. I get jealous. But I can't tell her. It's just because, I'm just a friend to her. The hard thing about being only a friend is that, you don't know where to put yourself. If you get jealous, you have no right to tell her. Actually, you don't even have the right to get jealous with the one she loves. Because, you're just a friend right?  
  
Must be strong and we must let go  
  
Cannot say what our hearts must know  
"Hey Hisashi!!! You know what! I've got something to tell you!!!!" Rei said as she saw me sitting down in the bench. "What is it?" I asked and then smiled. "Its about the High School Dance on Friday" she replied excitedly. Oh my gosh, the Dance. its going to be on Friday, exactly three days from now, and all the first years, second years, and third years are going to attend. Is she going to ask me to be her date? If she does, I'm going to say 'yes' right away. "What about the dance?" I asked excitedly. "Rukawa- kun!!! I asked him to be my date for the night. AND HE SAID 'YES'!!!!!!! I'm so happy!!!! I cant wait!! I THINK IM IN LOVE!!!!! I THINK THIS IS LOVE!!!!!!" she said with so much happiness. I can see it in her eyes. I'm really jealous. Totally completely and 100% jealous. But what can I do?! I'm just a friend to her. For some reason, I want to hit Rukawa. I just want to punch him and kick him until he dies. Man, why am I thinking like this?! Rukawa is my friend too. So, I cleared the thought off my head and concentrated on Rei.  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
Alright, that's it. I'm going to tell her about my feelings. I have kept it for so many months now and I cant keep it much longer. I'm going to tell her I love her. During the High School Dance, I'm going to tell her already. Yep, that's a great timing. Oh God, help me.  
  
*************************HIGH SCHOOL DANCE**************************  
  
Rei looked very beautiful in her Black, spaghetti-strapped long dress and a black high-heeled strappy sandals. It fits her perfectly. Simple but elegant. Rukawa wore a black coat and tie matching with the black dress that Rei wore. If I'm not biased, it would look to me that they are a perfect match. But nah, no way, Rei is going to be my girlfriend. I hope.  
  
How does one walk away  
  
From all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
OH MAN!!!!! NOW I AM REALLY JEALOUS!!!!! They're talking!! I know that there is nothing wrong with talking but I can sense the sweetness!!!!! Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh!!!! Oh! And now!! They're dancing the slow dance!! I endured the pain that is about to kill me right then and there. I went to the Men's room and started punching the tiles. Fortunately, my hand didn't bleed. When I went back to my table, I saw them sitting down. Rukawa assisting her. I sat down on my chair. Then I realized, I want to dance with her. So, I got up and went to their table. "Rei." I said. "Hisashi!" she replied with a big smile across her face. "Can I have this dance?" I asked her and I extended my hand to her. She said "Yes" and took my hand. "Excuse us for a moment Kaede" she told Rukawa "Sure" Rukawa replied. Oh great, now their calling each other by their first names. gosh!!!  
  
When we reached the dance floor, I placed my hands on her waist as she puts her arms around my shoulder. We slow danced to the tune of "How Can I Not Love You" sung by a foreign singer (Joy Enriquez is her name). The song was good. The lyrics was fit for me.  
  
Cannot trip, Cannot share sweet and tender moments  
  
Cannot feel how we feel, Must pretend it's over  
  
"Rei. I have a confession to make" I said. "What is it?" she asked with an innocent look. "Rei, aishiteru. More than a friend" I said. "You baka!!! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" she said with a smile. "What do you mean?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. "Aishiteru too. More than a friend" she replied. I was overjoyed at that time I couldn't speak. All I know is I'm happy. "Kaede is just a crush of mine. Well, there's a big difference between crush and love right?" she said and smiled her sweetest smile. After the music, I returned her to their table. That was best night I had in my entire life.  
  
Must be brave and we must go on, Must not say  
  
What we no longer long  
  
After the High School Dance, she became my girlfriend. girlfriend as in "koibito". She's the best. I feel so happy that I finally have the girl of my dreams. She completed my life in ways that she didn't know how. We had this relationship that is so sweet, so sweet that I want her to be my last girlfriend. She's a very nice person. Thoughtful, sweet, understanding, patient and all. I just hope I will be a very good koibito to her.  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
Our relationship went very well. I see her in school, I talk to her during break time, I walk her home after our practices, and I call her on the phone when I get back home. I would say that it is a perfect relationship. All my past girlfriends were nothing compared to her. She is one of a kind. And she is also easy to love. She's everything to me and I hope that that's what I am to her too. How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone How can I not love you  
  
For some odd reason, Rukawa and my girlfriend Rei became close friends again. They were always talking to each other. In school, and Rukawa always calls her on the phone and always has a message on her cell phone. Well, I thought that its nothing because they're friends and it is normal. So even if I feel jealous, even if I already have the right to feel that way because I'm her boyfriend, I just keep the jealousy to myself.  
  
Must be brave and we must be strong  
  
Cannot say what we no longer long  
  
The day was Saturday and we have a game against Ryonan. Of course, this is our ticket to the inter high games. There were lots of people watching. Including her because of course, she is a cheerleader. I'm totally inspired with her presence. She went to the locker room greeted us. "Hisashi. play great ok?" she said and kissed my cheeks. After that, she went to Rukawa and she said "Kaede. good luck!" and then, she exited the locker room. There was no malice for her greeting to Rukawa because they are friends. But there is still that sweetness in their eyes. The sweetness that they had during our High School dance. Guess I'm just being paranoid. I trust Rei and I know that she won't hurt me.  
  
How can I not love you  
  
What do I tell my heart  
  
When do I not want you here in my arms  
  
We won against Ryonan! We are so happy that we can enter the inter high games! After the game, Rei treated me to dine in a fine restaurant. There was a different aura that I sense in her. I feel that she has something to say but cant say it to me. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm fine" she said with a weak smile. But I can sense that she is not fine. "Do you have a problem? Is it about me?" I asked again. "No. its not about you. Its about me" she replied without looking at me. "So you do have a problem" I said "Well, its not that much of importance" "Please tell me. I want to know" I replied "Ok, there is this one person that I always think of and I think that I am having feelings for him" she said. She talked very fast but I understood her sentence. word per word. "Do I know this person?" "Yes. He's a team mate of yours" "Rukawa right?" "Yeah. I think I'm having feelings for him again" she replied "I thought that you just have a simple crush on him. Did-you---- love--- him?" that was my sentence. My voice trembled as my mind wished that she'd say no. "Yes. Before" "Are you sure about your feelings for me? Are you sure that you really love me?" I asked "Yes" "Can you forget about Rukawa?" "I'm trying to" Then silence. The dinner we had was held in silence. We tried not to speak a word with respect to the feelings of each other. After the meal, I walked her home. "Goodnight Rei" "Goodnight Hisashi" she said as she kissed me on the lips "Aishiteru. I love you so much" I replied. I was only a heartbeat away from crying my eyes out. But I just prevented tears to fall from my eyes. "Stop saying that Hisashi. I think I'm not worth your love. I mean." she replied as tears fell down from her eyes and rolled down to her cheeks. "You don't know just what I feel right now" I replied and walked away  
  
How does one walks away  
  
From all of the memories  
  
How do I not miss you when you are gone  
  
For a whole week, she didn't talk to me. I always see her talking to Rukawa. I don't understand what that meant! Are we still together? Or does she want to break it up with me already but she is just too shy to say it? That's it, I'm going to talk to her after dismissal. I saw her walking towards the school gates. Guess she's going home already. I gathered up my courage and walked towards her. "Can we talk?" "Sure" she replied. She took me to the rooftop of the building of the school. And then, we talked "Hisashi. I feel really guilty. I mean. What I did.." "Don't feel guilty." I replied "Hisashi." "Do you love him?" I asked "Maybe. I don't know Hisashi. I really don't" "Can you forget your feelings for him?" "I'm trying to" "Well, guess I'll just have to set you free for sometime for you to decide for yourself" I told her "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked tearfully "No I'm not. I'm just setting you free. I'm giving you time. You think about it. And if you have made your decision, tell me, I'm always here" I said. "Thank you Hisashi." she replied as she embraced me and cried.  
  
How can I not love you  
  
When you are gone  
  
Well, I made her free. She went out of town for sometime for her to think about it. I guess, I believe in the saying: "If you love someone, set her free. If she comes back, she is yours forever. If she doesn't, she was never yours to begin with". I set her free. I just hope she comes back to me. She went out of town to think about the stuff that happened. Well, I miss her already. But after three days of absence, she went back to school. I saw her talking to Rukawa. I guess that she has made up her mind and chose him instead of me. Well, reality bites. That hurts.  
  
After our classes, I found her outside our classroom  
  
"Hisashi, I need to talk to you"  
  
We went again to the rooftop of the building of our school for us to be alone.  
  
"Have you made up your mind?" I asked her  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I love you Hisashi. I love you more than I love him. I was so stupid to have a little crush on Kaede again. But now, I realized that I love y-" I didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence. I immediately placed my hand on her cheeks and brushed my lips against hers.  
  
"I almost forget how good it feels. How good you kiss" she told me. I just wrapped her in my embrace.  
After 8 years of highschool and college.. We are still together.  
  
Now, Rei is my wife. For 5 years we are together as husband and wife and our relationship grew stronger as the years passed by. I guess, the saying: "If you love someone, set her free. If she comes back, she is yours forever. If she doesn't, she was never yours to begin with" is definitely true. Well, she came back to me and we have each other and she is mine and I am hers forever.  
  
**************owari************** 


End file.
